


Break the circle

by thinkinganame



Category: The Circle - Dave Eggers, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first time writing in english, this is not done yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: Aiden decided to go inside the Circle to break it instead of hiding in the shadow.It's a strange crossover with fairy Happy Ending!





	Break the circle

**Author's Note:**

> The 'circle' is my school work and that's why I make this strange crossover! The crossover, actually, just replace the BLUME with the Circle and some characters. Mae is not been taken because Dave made her so great><
> 
> ps. my native language is not English, so there may lacks anything, except mistakes....Feel free to point them out! I know I am terrible at these!

Dear Mr. Gospodinov:

My name is Aiden. Aiden Pearce. Guess there is no need for a fake name. I am in Chicago as you have already known. But I can move to San Francisco if you insist. I am tired of being chasing by you and polices and put my family in danger, so, is the invitation still valid?

You know I can just hack into your system and go into the campus like I have worked there for years, but I choose to inform you and wait for the admission. You know I would be a good fit for your project because my skillset aligns neatly with The Circle’s tools, for example, your latest product Seechange has two significant bugs that will kill your company if any rebels find it and publicize it. At that time, no matter how good your staff testimonials are, the public will not believe in you. Think about the loss carefully. You can save yourself and gain a talented employee and all I need is a legal identity and a software engineering job which I could feed myself.

What I can apply is my technology and all the information I have got in Chicago. I was wandering in this city with the greatest honor of the hacker and your officers in here will agree with that. Before you phoned me, I had landed a job in Dedsec, the most famous resistance groups, where I learnt a lot about the software engineering and your company. I am not joking but serious, I have hacked into all signal towers in Chicago without altering you, you should warn your security department that they must change code every minutes. It’s too easy to get in. The car which got an AI inside of it that can do Biometrics and self-driving done by the Dedsec is also part of my work. You have showed great interest on it before, and I can give you the core if you like.

Though we were opponents, believe or not, Dedsec and your company are on the same side. You all believe in that “information should be free” things, the only difference between you and them is who controls the information, therefore, I don’t care who is my boss since you are the same. Do you want to interview me face in face again or just send me a ‘Zing’? I don’t really care. You got all of my information so I guess there is no need to attach my profile. I have just attached my need and some interesting information that you may want to check to the email, as a gift.

Anyway, thanks in advance for your time and consideration. I look forward to a response at your leisure.

Kind regards,  
Aiden

**Author's Note:**

> ps. the cover letter is not written by Aiden.  
> It's Wrench's work. Aiden only changed the paragraph that Wrench is going crazy on how good the Dedsec is.....


End file.
